Fear Of The Dark
by CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas
Summary: As I am going to the shop at night, I get hit by a truck and approached by a mysterious man with glowing blue eyes. Where do I end up? the Mass Effect Universe, of course! With apparently a few extra gifts to boot! Semi-SI story!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aidan James F****** from Doncaster, England. Born 10th December 1991. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. Just joking, do any of you get the reference? Eh, oh well. I currently live in the year 2186 after we had the fight of our lives defending the lives of the galaxy from a race of A.I called the Reapers or Old Machines depending on what race you are. But I'm getting ahead of myself here aren't I? How about I start from the beginning?

**April 1****st**** 2013**

_Have you run your fingers down the wall? _

_Have you felt your neck skin crawl when you're searching for the light?_

_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look at the corner of the room,_

_You've sensed that something's watching you!_

"Shut the hell up phone," I groggily mutter as I slowly wake up and turn off the alarm on my phone that is blaring out Iron Maiden's Fear of the Dark. Dragging my body up off the nice comfy double bed I look at the clock on the wall to check the time and see it is _3:44am!_ "My phone must be fucking up again," I sigh in exasperation, "Well I won't get to sleep again tonight," I huffed as I slowly walk to my door and through it, mind already on making a cup of tea to cure my sleepiness. Checking the cupboard, I realise that I don't have any teabags,_ Goddamn it! Guess I'll have to wait a few hours till daylight, might as well boot up the laptop, _I think with a shrug. Walking over to where I keep my laptop I sit at the dining room table. I open it up, awaken it from standby mode and see one of my 3D designs open. "I don't remember working on that before I went to sleep," I frown, "Oh well," I shrug, dismissing it. I check the time and see it is 4:30am, _I'll leave for the shop at 6:30 so I might as well play some Mass Effect to pass the time. _Starting up my Mass Effect 2 (Which has to be my favourite out of all three games) I open up my previous save, which was just as I started Miranda's Loyalty mission, I complete the mission without a hitch, _the benefits of this being my 8__th__ character on this on this game, _and I get about halfway through the Thane acquirement mission when I decide to check the time, _It's 6:17, damn. Well I might as well get ready and head out now. _I get up from the table, forgetting about the game.

After getting changed into my usual clothes (which consist of jeans, a band shirt, boots and my leather jacket) I grab my keys and head out the front door. I look at my Polo with distain, all the while thinking, _I will own you someday '67 Chevy Impala, _I open the door and start the car, checking both ways before pulling out and heading out onto the near deserted road. "Time for some music," I murmur to myself while switching on my CD player. I smile with satisfaction as Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard came on. "_Pour some sugar on me, oh in the name of love," _I sang along with song, nodding to beat while not paying attention to the road. Well, not until a truck honked its horn, "OH SHIT!" I screamed, as the swerved to avoid the oncoming truck (I had apparently drifted into the oncoming lane). Now I will tell you one thing about my VW Polo, okay? It has always seemed to work against me, I mean when going to my old job it would break down or when I need to stop it would never fucking work until last minute! It was by irony that I had the car booked in for tomorrow for the garage to check the steering eh? When yanked the steering wheel, I heard a loud crunch come from the steering column and the steering wheel became a lot stiffer. _Fuckfuckfuckfuc- _I had just managed to turn it all the way and thought that I would avoid the truck but it clipped the side of my car. The car jarring to the side I felt the car shake as it hit something large, and as I slowly lose consciousness I see a figure walking up to me, the only distinctive feature is his glowing blue eyes against a dark figure…

_I am a man who walks alone,_

_And when I'm walking a dark road…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! A couple of reviews, 2 favourite and 7 alerts! Thank you everyone who read the story! This chapter is small and I will try and make a bigger one for the next update! I hope none of you get put off with the turn I took with this story. See you soon!

"Fuckin' Hel" I said as I groggily wake up.  
"I really would advised against that Mr ******* as I hear that she isn't that nice, at least she wasn't before she faded" said a voice close to my left. _**What the fuck? **_I think as I turn around to the voice, taking a step back as I see a very familiar face staring at me.  
"Umm, who the fuck are you and why do you look like Chris Hemsworth?" I ask as the Chris Hemsworth look-a-like stares at me, the only thing different about him is them glowing blue eyes that look eerily familiar...

"Do you not like this look? I appeared as it to seem as familiar as possible, so you do not get frightened. As for who I am, I am the god Thor and I have come to retrieve you as my last great deed to Asgard," bellowed "Thor" in that deep voice that Chris Hemsworth uses for the Thor films.  
"Wait, what? Thor? Last great deed for Asgard? What are you on about?" I asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Ah I have forgotten, mortals have mostly forgotten the story of Asgard. You see Mr ******, Asgard's power is draining. It has been doing so for centuries as the power gained from the mortal's prayers has slowly dwindled. The Norse pantheon has only held out so long as we have conserved our power and even then we are down to our final few numbers, Freyr, Odin and I. The Egyptian pantheon was the first pantheon to fade as the Greeks invaded them centuries ago and they could never rebuild properly and the Greek/Roman Pantheon has majorly faded, apart from a few that are, as you mortals would say, "running on fumes". But alas, back to why I have come to you. The All-Father and I have recognised the warrior in you and wish for you to start anew, to embrace that warrior side of you that you kept locked away and maybe you can rebuild Valhalla, where ever you will be. I will give you a choice, agree to restart your life and I will cast a spell, with the help of Hecate, which will restart your life, under circumstances that I will not know, or die as you would have done and go to the afterlife and live out your time in a fading realm."

The offer is very tempting, shall I accept or not? Eh screw it, "I accept your offer Lord Thor," I say as formally as possible.  
"I was hoping you would say that Mr *******, I will watch over you throughout your journey and will help you when needed. Oh and a word of advice Mr ******* do not, as you mortals might say, "screw everything up," otherwise your knowledge will be useless. Also I forgive anything that might happen next, as Greek and Norse magic sometimes don't work to well."  
"Wait what? What do you mean?" I asked, in somewhat of a panic.  
"Oh it will be nothing I am sure," Thor said while smirking, "Now for the purpose of this "transportation" I am required to put you to sleep," He walked up to me and said in a somewhat hypnotising voice, "_**sleep**_."  
As soon as "Thor" said that I felt very drowsy, I fell back and hit the ground with a distant thud as everything fade to black yet again.


End file.
